F I S H & C H I P S
by MiyukiShinodaMindFreak
Summary: Aizen-sama has ordered Ulquiorra & Grimmjow to go to London to get the best fish & chips just for his beloved Ichimaru-san who wants to taste them so bad. What's in store for Ulqui & Grimmy? What do they learn during their mission? Grimmjow X Ulquiorra...
1. AN ORDER

**Note: ****Konnichiwa! I don't know what got in my mind to write a love story on Ulquiorra and Grimmjow with the title FISH & CHIPS. Oh boy I sure miss visiting London after 7 years. When it comes to food, the fish & chips make me weep. =[ Anyway, there's OOC for Aizen X Gin just for laughs. **

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Bleach and this story is done for entertainment purpose. Tite Kubo owns Bleach and he rawrks! =]**

**MiyukiShinodaMindFreak: Yay! Another yaoi story on this account! Haven't written anime yaoi pairing for ages!**

**Robot**** girl #1: I thought you just did one about Holmes and what's his name again?**

**MiyukiShinodaMindFreak: =_=" Watson. And…that's NOT anime, originally. **

**Robot**** girl #2: Kyaaaaa! Robert Downey Jr & Jude Law are so kawaii! *falls flat to the ground***

**Robot**** girl #3: NOOOOOOO! Touch Jude Law and I'll curse you!**

**Robot**** girl #1: Is there going to be a Sherlock Holmes movie sequel?  
MiyukiShinodaMindFreak: I heard and read about it somewhere…**

**Robot**** girl #2: Jude Law... 33**

**Robot**** girl #1: Why you little bitch?**

**MiyukiShinodaMindFreak: EXCUSE ME! YOU'RE HOGGING MY PRECIOUS SPACE HERE! THE READERS NEED TO READ THE STORY NOW!**

**Robot**** girl #1, #2, #3: GOMENASAI!**

_A__ N O R D E R_

Hueco Mundo was just as dull, bleak and sandy as ever. The Las Noches castle stood with outmost pride as ever, the only building & civilization ever existed in Hueco Mundo. The ruler of Hueco Mundo, Aizen Sousuke, or commonly known Aizen-sama had the power to revamp or beautify the castle as how he wished. The building was white in colour; every interior was painted dully white except for a few furniture or tiles on the floor. But every walls and hidden corners were, sad to say: white.

The king of Hueco Mundo, Aizen Sousuke had a laptop on his work desk. He was surfing on the internet, seeking different types of cuisine from the human world. He was getting bored of the food in Las Noches and he wanted new varieties for himself. He didn't really bother about the Arrancar under his orders but if he had to share the new recipe that he would most probably find online, the first person he would like to share with it was none other than his secret lover, Ichimaru Gin.

"Man….I'm gettin' hungry," Gin moaned childishly as he wrapped his arms around his grumbling stomach.

Aizen sighed and said, "Go command our chef to prepare your favourite vanilla ice-cream." 

Gin pouted and whined, "But….but baby, I'm tired o' the same dessert over and over again! I want somethin' new! Why's it that all the food here are white in colour, eh?"

Aizen didn't respond. He was saving a few pages on popular dishes from Europe. The dishes look tempting and he wanted to taste them.

Gin was not satisfied that his lover didn't reply him. He walked over and thrust his arms around Aizen's neck from the back. He lowered his head next to Aizen and stared at the screen of the laptop. His eyes widened at the sight of a photograph of a white plate with golden battered fish fillet with fries at the side. On the plate was a small saucer which held thick creamy white sauce. Gin licked his lips and thought that it looked tempting.

Spontaneously and without concern, he excitedly gripped Aizen's neck tightly and said out loud, "I want this dish! Please please please please please please please?"

Aizen was coughing, sputtering and his arms were waving up and down like a bird that had forgotten to fly. He felt as if he was being choked by Gin.

"Gaah! What the hell are you doing?" he said as he tried to pull Gin's arms away from his neck.

Gin slowly removed his arms and apologized.

Aizen sighed and massaged his temples. He wondered why Gin was so childish despite the fact that he was a grown man. He bit his lower lip with frustration and realised that the other man was younger than him.

"Which dish? There are so many photographs on this page," said Aizen as he stared at his lover.

Gin smiled with full of glee and pointed at the picture of the fish and chips. Aizen clicked on the photograph for more details. A new window popped up and he read the details. The dish could be found anywhere but the best one originated in London, England.

"Hmm…I like the fried potato strips but we need one of our _espada_ to retrieve it for us," said Aizen thoughtfully.

Gin sat on the metallic desk and pushed the laptop aside, making Aizen panic as the electronic device was being pushed roughly towards the edge of the table. He caught the laptop and placed it on the stack full of papers on the chair next to him. Aizen again, wondered why Gin was very hyperactive today. It was very un-Gin.

The silver haired man lay flat on his stomach on the table and his legs bent in 90° in an alternating manner, grinning excitedly at his boyfriend. Gin's unpredictable behaviour, particularly this moment gave Aizen an impression that he was conversing with a ten-year-old girl who was getting hyped gossiping with her girlfriends at a slumber party.

Suddenly, Gin was on all fours and he crawled in a seductive manner and leaned closer to Aizen. The other man shook his head dismissively.

"I'll do it for you. Forget those _espada_! You have me!" Gin cooed.

Aizen stared at the man and laughed hollowly.

"Sadly, no."

Gin's face scrunched up into a scowl and he sat cross legged. He pouted at Aizen and crossed his arms over to his chest. It was lucid that Gin was upset.

Aizen sighed and held his boyfriend's shoulders.

"I'm not letting you go, darling. I don't want you to go off without me. I can't afford to see my baby fox boy doing too much for me."

However, Gin was still not satisfied.

"No fair! I haven't been doin' much for you lately, Aizen-sama!"

The brown haired man leaned closer and whispered _naughtily_ into Gin's ear, "Stay with me. Let them do the job. I've been busy lately and I need a sleeping partner at nights to warm me up in the sheets and you are the one, my dear."

Gin grinned and he was all hyper again. He grabbed Aizen by the shoulders and pulled him closer to him and simultaneously pressed his lips forcefully on Aizen's lips. For a moment or so, Gin had completely forgotten about the fish and chips dish that he wanted so much.

"Ahh, now you know why I can't let you go. We will go to London on our anniversary, alright?" Aizen said with a smile.

Gin replied flirtatiously, "Tha's what I wanna hear."

The ruler of Hueco Mundo stood up and said, "Excellent. I shall now go order two espada to do the job. But who?"

Gin simply blurted out, "The fourth espada!"

Aizen nodded and said, "Good choice. And hmm….I think I know who's his suitable partner…"

Later on that day at the throne room, Ulquiorra Schiffer and Grimmjow Jeagerjacques were standing side by side, facing Aizen, who was seated on his throne with full of pride and dignity. It was clear that he was their boss, their ruler, their king. Aizen had never looked this pleased and the twinkling in his eyes annoyed Grimmjow a lot.

"My dear _espada_, you do know why I have called you to this room?" he asked commandingly.

Ulquiorra bowed and said, "With utmost respect, Aizen-sama, we are here to fulfill your commands." 

Grimmjow snorted. He hated Ulquiorra for being ostentatious. He wondered of all the ten _espada_ to choose from, why was it that Aizen paired him up with Ulquiorra. It really annoyed the hell out of him.

"Good. You are to leave to London and retrieve the best fish and chips they have to offer. And remember, this mission is important. If any of you screw up and that precious item hasn't been within my sight in three days, I'll imprison the both of you for a month, got it?" Aizen commanded.

Simultaneously, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra replied, "_Hai_, Aizen-sama."

"And one more thing," Aizen added, "London is completely different from Tokyo. I expect the both of you to be capable to blend in with the crowd."


	2. WELCOME TO LONDON

_W E L C O M E T O L O N D O N_

It was almost one in the afternoon and the two _espada_ had arrived somewhere at the back alleys in Camden Market. However, the both of them had no clue where they were. Aizen only prepared them exactly five hundred Pounds and a convenient pocket sized tourist map.

Grimmjow was struggling in his gigai and he was feeling very aggravated. Ulquiorra, on the other hand was calm but rather nervous in this foreign place. He reached into Grimmjow's pocket for the map, which resulted in Grimmjow cussing at him.

"Shut up, trash. We're in public," Ulquiorra warned.

Grimmjow snared at him and replied, "Don't you ever do that again! If you want the goddamned map, then ask first!"

He reached into the pocket of his jeans and took out the map. He unfolded it, looked around where he was and blurted out, "Covent Garden."

Ulquiorra blinked. Grimmjow was reading the map upside down.

"You're reading it the wrong way, trash."

Grimmjow snarled as Ulquiorra took the map from his hands. He too, was rather confused with the number of streets and alleys written in small letters. He looked at the signboard, then back to the map. The name of the alley wasn't stated in the map. He turned the map in a different angle and read the notes written at the side of the map. Nothing was useful.

When he looked up to see Grimmjow, he was gone. Ulquiorra bit his lower lip and walked out of the alley. Apparently, he was quick to interact with the locals. There was a girl dressed all black and had wild hair, just like Grimmjow. Ulquiorra could imagine Grimmjow being exactly like them if he was a human.

"Do you know this guy?" a girl asked. She was dressed in a black tank top and frilly black and red skirt. Her hair was spiked up, similar to Grimmjow but her jet black hair had a vast amount of red streaks here and there.

Grimmjow turned to look at Ulquiorra.

"I wish I didn't know him."

"Stop messing around, trash," Ulquiorra said.

The girl started giggling.

"You both are funny!"

She looked at Ulquiorra and said, "So, what is your name? I'm Apricot."

Ulquiorra stared incredulously at her. He wondered why humans had odd names and this girl was named after a fruit. He couldn't fathom the complexity but oddness of the human minds.

"I know my name's odd but that's what my grandmother gave me. She fancies apricots a lot," said Apricot.

"I'm….Ulquiorra," said Ulquiorra monotonously.

"Your friend here, Grimmjow thought that this is Covent Garden but I corrected him that this is actually Camden Market. There are many things that can be found here if you'd like to have a look around. Where are the both of you from by the way?" Apricot asked.

Grimmjow proudly said, "We're from-"

"America," Ulquiorra finished Grimmjow's sentence.

"Hey Apricot, listen here, we're here to find the best fish and chips. You reckon where we should go?" Grimmjow asked hurriedly.

Apricot gave an apologetic look and replied, "You could get fish and chips everywhere but the best to me is Dip 'Em Fish in Trafalgar Square but they're not open today. It is worth waiting for it to open because the food there is really good."

Grimmjow stared at her incredulously. He couldn't believe that Aizen sent the both of them to the world just to get food. Aizen didn't even tell them in detail about the fish and chips. Ulquiorra was stunned but he wasn't foolish enough to disobey Aizen. Grimmjow looked like he was about to swear but he calmed himself.

"They don't open on Sundays. You could visit there tomorrow," Apricot said with a smile.

Ulquiorra saw Grimmjow's face scrunching up. He diverted the girl's attention with a statement, "Apricot, we have not lodged yet. We really need to get to a hotel." He felt stupid because people would have booked a room a month ago but they didn't have time to surf the net to book rooms as Aizen wanted his fish and chips pronto.

"Ahh, just arrived? No worries, my friend's brother works as a receptionist at a quite decent hotel. He might solve your lodging issues," said Apricot.

Ulquiorra and Grimmjow stared at each other. They couldn't believe what they were hearing. Their lodging problem would be solved in a jiffy.

Apparently, Apricot wasn't alone. She was out with her two friends, who were goth boys and the five of them headed to a hotel by cab. Ulquiorra was rather interested of the fact that the cab they were in was black in colour, which suited the teenagers' clothings. Ulquiorra's _gigai_ was dressed in a white t-shirt with a dark hoodie over it. He was also wearing a pair of checkered black and red pants and on his feet were a pair of Converse sneakers. As for Grimmjow, his _gigai_ was dressed in black t-shirt and casual jeans.

Later on, the two _espada_ found themselves sharing a hotel room, to Grimmjow's disgust. There was nothing that they could do about it because they needed to save the money for the fish and chips and the other rooms have been fully occupied. It was impossible for them to sleep in separate rooms. And worst of all, there was only a single queen size bed that they had to share.

It was bad enough that Grimmjow was pissed off because his mission was to find food for Aizen instead of stealing something and killing creatures on the way. He felt like he was being deceived. Ulquiorra was calm but he wondered what was so special about the fish and chips that Aizen wanted so much.

"Tch! I can't believe I'm put on this mission with you just to find some shit for Aizen!" Grimmjow said through his gritted teeth.

"Calm down, will you?" Ulquiorra said.

"Over my dead body! What the fuck is this mission about? I thought it was something more than human food? I mean what is so special about that thing that he wants so much? Geez! It's bad enough I'm stuck with you!" Grimmjow snapped.

"Quiet, trash. You wouldn't want the whole of London listening to your useless complains," Ulquiorra said flatly.

"Haarrrr!" Grimmjow grunted.

A moment passed and Grimmjow was channel surfing while Ulquiorra was staring out of the window. He was curious about the architecture beautifying London. A nostalgic feeling was building inside him as he looked at the buildings and shops around the streets were they their hotel was placed. It seemed strange that he was getting that nostalgic feeling but he clearly knew that he is _arranca_r, made up of millions of souls. Could it possibly be that one of his millions in him had lived in London a long time ago?

The pale faced man stared at the tanned man, who was seated at the edge of the bed, clicking the remote control and the screen of the television flicked in seconds with different shows on display. He could tell that Grimmjow was awfully bored. There had to be something that they could do while waiting for the next day.

He picked up his sling bag and his hands dove in it, frantically searching for the pamphlets that Apricot had given to him when they were at the hotel lobby. There were a number of interesting sights that they could venture while they waited for tomorrow. It was only afternnon and it would be stupid to just stay in the room the whole day. Besides, he was thinking that maybe he should give Grimmjow a treat because he had been behaving well so far during this mission. Ulquiorra figured that it wouldn't hurt to venture London seems like the city was just as unique as Tokyo.

The _arrancar_ rummaged through the brochures and marked whichever that was interesting. He packed up his stuff and walked toward Grimmjow, snatched the remote and switched off the television.

The other _espada_ stared at him and questioned, "What the fuck?"

"We're leaving," Ulquiorra stated.

"The shop doesn't open until tomorrow!" Grimmjow said.

"It would be a waste of time to sit in this room. Don't you want to get some fresh air and see the town?" Ulquiorra said flatly.

"Alright, I guess so. I'm going to die watching that black box the whole day," said Grimmjow and he stood up.

It was strange that the two men were actually going out together, exploring new places and sightseeing like they've never done before. London was very different from Tokyo as how Grimmjow remembered. He recalled the times facing Ichigo in a grueling battle. Almost everywhere he turned, he would see black haired people but here, he could see people with blonde or auburn hair. It was a new sight to him.

As for Ulquiorra, he was rather dazed with his decision of going out with Grimmjow. He felt like there was something within him that moved him to require Grimmjow to be with him right now. It was an odd feeling but he gave in to feelings. Besides that, it was better for him to have Grimmjow as a company than to wander alone in London. He may not panic if he ever got lost but it would be better to have someone with him so that it would be easier to overcome the dilemma.

Grimmjow was also stunned of the fact that Ulquiorra spontaneously made a decision to venture London with him. It was very un-Ulquiorra but he was rather pleased that he could observe the surroundings and stare at the wild looking girls with a smirk. Most of the girls would bat their eyelashes at him, which made Ulquiorra feel rather uncomfortable and would mutter, "Such a trash."

The two men were at the Tower Of London, walking aimlessly. Grimmjow was getting bored and he said, "Man, what else can we do?"

"You really don't have a sense of appreciating art, do you?" Ulquiorra questioned teasingly.

"Tch! Whatever, emo," Grimmjow answered teasingly.

"At least I don't go around giving horny looks at the opposite sex," said Ulquiorra flatly.

"Tch," Grimmjow replied and he made his way to the torture chamber section.

When they were done with the Tower Of London, they decided to have dinner. Grimmjow wanted to have a drink at a pub but Ulquiorra hated the decision but he had to be there just in case Grimmjow drank too much and couldn't find his way back to the hotel.

"I'm tha best _espada_ EVER!" Grimmjow roared as he gulped another lager. He was already drunk and was mumbling and roaring nonsense. Everybody at the pub had their eyes on Grimmjow, much to Ulquiorra's dislike. He knew Grimmjow would be drunk.

Grimmjow stood up and climbed over the table on fours and he slipped and landed on the floor. He stood up shakily and said, "I'll beat the shit outta Ichigo one day!" And he grabbed another glass of Guiness and drank it, the liquid flowing out of his mouth as he mumbled, "Fuck you Kurosaki Ichigo! I'm gonna kick your pretty _shinigami_ ass!"

Suddenly, he started laughing like a maniac and Ulquiorra thought that it was time for them to leave. There were also other drunken men and women who also joined Grimmjow's rants and they were singing stupidly. The milky skinned man shook his head and pulled Grimmjow away from the table, toward the door.

"Heeeyyyy…..Where d' ya want to go, m-m-mate?" said one of the drunk men.

"We're in a rush. I'm very sure my friend here has a great time with you. Goodbye," said Ulquiorra as he panted, heaving the other man and he left the place.

By the time the two men got back to their hotel room, Grimmjow was calmer and his face was flushing red. Ulquiorra was glad that Grimmjow hadn't thrown up so far or else he'd be the victim of having to clean up the mess.

"Hey…..why d' ya look so sad, emo boy?" Grimmjow mumbled as Ulquiorra helped him to walk up the stairs.

"Just…shut up," Ulquiorra replied. He was beginning to feel annoyed with Grimmjow's odd questions since their trip in the cab.

"Did you break up with your-your gosh…g-girl?" Grimmjow mumbled.

"What?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Did you break up with your babe?" Grimmjow said louder.

Ulquiorra glared at Grimmjow. He had no idea what Grimmjow was talking about. He wished that Grimmjow would just be silent or fall asleep.

As they were about to reach the last step, Grimmjow tripped and fell on the stairs. Ulquiorra sighed and pulled Grimmjow up. Now he wished that they he hadn't let Grimmjow have his way but it was too late.

"Are you alright?" Ulquiorra asked as he stared at Grimmjow.

Grimmjow leaned closer to Ulquiorra and placed his hand on his cheek. His eyes were half opened and to Ulquiorra's surprise, Grimmjow had pressed his lips onto his. Ulquiorra's eyes widened with shock. He had no idea what was going on. He tried to pull Grimmjow away from him but he couldn't resist the kiss eventhough Grimmjow smelled like beer.

After a few seconds of lip locking, the two men simultaneously pulled away from each other. Grimmjow smirked and his head lolled to one side and he was about to fall back to the stairs but Ulquiorra managed to catch him and heaved the other man. He would have to suffer for awhile until Grimmjow's hangover tomorrow.


	3. B O N  A P P E T I T E

_B O N __ A P P E T I T E_

The next day, Ulquiorra woke up with an odd feeling encircling in his mind. Grimmjow had just kissed him and he didn't fight back. It was an awkward moment but deep down, he liked the way Grimmjow roughly pressed his lips on his. He turned to his left and saw Grimmjow's tuft of sky blue hair propped against the white colour of the pillow and the sheets. His face was half hidden in the white sheets.

Gently, Ulquiorra lifted up the part of the sheet that was covering his face and pulled it away from it, revealing the sixth _espada's_ handsome demonic face. The man looked like a beautiful devil in disguise. He leaned forward, suddenly getting a strange urge to kiss him but he pulled away and got out of the bed to get dressed. Apricot and her other friend Dominic had promised to bring them to Trafalgar Square.

When Ulquiorra had showered and was fully dressed, Grimmjow just woke up. He yawned loudly and his stomach was rumbling. He stared blankly at the space around him. He turned to his left and realised that Ulquiorra wasn't next to him. Grimmjow was still in yesterday's outfit and he needed to shower.

He touched his lips and felt that there was something different about it. It was as if he had kissed someone last night but he felt like it was someone that he knew. Who did he kiss last night?

Grimmjow got out of the bed lazily and made his way to the bathroom. Ulquiorra stared at him and said, "Good morning, trash."

The other man snarled and said, "Your vocabulary is really limited, eh, emo?"

Ulquiorra walked pass him. A waft of cologne swept pass Grimmjow's nose and he inhaled deeply. He liked the smell of Ulquiorra.

He turned to Ulquiorra and asked, "Did I lay down with some chick last night?"

Ulquiorra gave him a blank look. "Do you feel like you had a woman in your bed last night?"

Grimmjow snapped, "Answer my question!"

"No," Ulquiorra replied darkly.

The morning was an awkward moment. The two men didn't talk much as they waited at the lobby for Apricot and Dominic. Ulquiorra was shy to admit that it was him that was kissed by Grimmjow. At the other hand, Grimmjow was getting a sinking feeling that it was Ulquiorra that he had kissed last night. He was drunk and he was out of control but why did he attempt to kiss Ulquiorra instead of a chick?

"Good afternoon lads," said a familiar feminine voice. The two men stared at Apricot and Dominic. The both of them were dressed in black, no doubt.

The four of them were on the Tube and Apricot was rattling about the underground scene and Grimmjow seemed to be listening to her attentively. Dominic and Ulquiorra didn't quite strike up a good conversation and Ulquiorra was left alone. He sensed that Apricot seemed to have a great interest in Grimmjow's lies about his studies in America. The situation seemed to make him feel uncomfortable. It wasn't because he hated Apricot for being friendly but it was because she was speaking a lot to Grimmjow and her body language displayed that she was rather attracted to Grimmjow.

"Alright we're getting off here," said Dominic as the train was about to come to a stop.

The group of four exited the train and made their way through the crowd and went on the escalator. Ulquiorra couldn't help but to look around and observe the surroundings. There were quite a number of teenagers dressed in a variety of colours, chatting away with their friends and adults dressed formally to get to work. It was the summer holidays and there were many young people relaxing and chilling with their mates.

He turned back to look at Grimmjow. He was in a conversation with Apricot. Dominic was talking on the phone and again Ulquiorra was left out. He could suddenly feel a pain inflicting behind his neck as he stared at Grimmjow and Apricot. It was getting out of hand. Why was he suddenly getting envious of Apricot? Was it because he too had some feelings for Grimmjow?

Dip 'Em Fish was a simple diner with decent decorations and a good amount of staff. The four of them had lunch and to Ulquiorra and Grimmjow's surprise, the dish was scrumptious but Grimmjow was rather upset that Aizen had put them on a mission to go all the way to the world just to get fried battered fish and potato sticks. It was clearly written on his face that he was angry but he tried his best to stay calm.

Ulquiorra left the table to buy two similar sets that they were consuming and as how Ulquiorra and Grimmjow had planned, he was supposed to get an emergency call and that they have to leave London to return to Hueco Mundo once they got their hands on the food.

"Grimmjow," said Ulquiorra as he arrived at the table.

"Yeah?" said Grimmjow.

"There is an emergency. We have to leave for America today," said Ulquiorra.

The colour on Apricot and Dominic's face had drained. It was as if they were also part of the dilemma.

"It seems that Szayel had died and that we're the closest friend of his," Ulquiorra lied.

Pretending that Szayel was really their friend and that he had died, Grimmjow acted, "That's bad. We should get going." 

"You guys know how to get to the airport, right? Which airport are you guys going to depart at?" Apricot asked.

Ulquiorra tried to recall the name that he had read somewhere in the brochure, he lied, "Gatwick."

Back in Hueco Mundo, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra were standing outside of the throne room. It was silent and Grimmjow felt relieved that they had found what Aizen wanted.

"You better convince him that it tastes good. I'm not going back there and sharing a bed with you," Grimmjow said bitterly.

"You…just shut up. I'll do the talking," Ulquiorra said darkly.

The door of the throne room opened and the two men entered the room. No surprise that Aizen was waiting on his throne, looking down at them with high hopes. Gin was there too, displaying his signature grin.

"That was rather quick, don't you think, Gin?" Aizen asked.

"Ohhh yeahhhhh….It wa' rather quick. I am gettin' curious abou' tha' meal," said Gin excitedly.

Aizen turned to the _espada_ and said, "Present it to me."

Ulquiorra carried the plastic bag in front of him. The name of the shop was clearly written on the plastic bag. Aizen clicked his fingers and an _arrancar_ rolled in a metal car. Ulquiorra placed the plastic bag on it and the other arrancar wheeled it back to Aizen.

"You are not leaving until I say so," said Aizen as two more _arrancar_ began to set up the dish.

Grimmjow and Ulquiorra simply stood quietly. The blue haired espada stole a glance at Ulquiorra. The other espada stared back at Grimmjow.

Aizen and Gin sliced the battered fish slowly and dipped it in the creamy sauce. They ate it simultaneously. Grimmjow was feeling slightly nervous. Ulquiorra was anticipating the outcome.

Gin grinned and said, "This is magnificent! I wonder how those humans can cook something so….delicious?"

Aizen was glad that his lover enjoyed the meal. He was also indulging in the meal. He was enjoying himself in the food. The _ex-shinigami_ had never tasted anything so tasty like this.

"You have done a good job. You may leave," said Aizen. "But don't forget that this is not over. There are many dishes that I would like to try out too."

Ulquiorra and Grimmjow bowed before they exited the throne room. They knew that sooner or later they were going to be paired up again to retrieve another cuisine for Aizen and who knows that maybe this time they had to go to Korea to retrieve kimchi?

The emerald eyed espada was about to step to his desired direction when Grimmjow grasped his wrist. He turned around.

"You do know what happened that night on the stairs, eh?" Grimmjow asked with a smug on his face.

Ulquiorra stared back at him.

"Don't try to get back to that ridiculous talk."

Grimmjow loosened his grasp around that man's wrist and said, "You can't lie to me." He leaned closer to Ulquiorra.

"Because I know that you like it. You can't resist it."

He let go of Ulquiorra and walked the other way. Ulquiorra wasn't threatened at all but he knew that Grimmjow wasn't lying. The taste of beer on Grimmjow's lips was intoxicating.

**Ahh I can't believe my ideas for this story poured out onto the keyboard in just two days. Rest and relax. Can't wait for another idea to pop up in my head. So, my dear lovely readers, what do you think? **

**MiyukiShinodaMindFreak: Yippee! I'm done with one Ulquiorra X Grimmjow fanfic! *slurps detox tea in oneshot* Bleurgh!**

**Robot girl #3:**** Ugh….Detox tea.**

**MiyukiShinodaMindFreak: At least I know I'm slimming down.**

**Robot girl #2: I think Jude Law is hot…..**

**Robot girl #3****: DON'T make me pulverize your head!**

**Robot girl #1: Oh boy….**

**MiyukiShinodaMindFreak: *pulls the plug* Ok. 3 robot girls are dead for awhile. Finally!**


End file.
